


Clichê

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Clichê

Era fim do ano e os flocos de neve caiam como uma dança que fora ensaiada por muito tempo na cidadezinha do Colorado denominada de South Park.

Era uma semana muito esperada pelos adolescentes que estudavam na South Park Elementary , já que logo depois do pequeno baile - ou festa como os estudantes preferiam chamar, já que "baile" era muito brega - que a escola havia organizado teria o Natal.

Mas nem todos estavam felizes. E esse "nem todos" era Kyle. Não era pelo fato dele não comemorar o Natal - já que ele é judeu, o que eu aposto que você sabe - mas sim pelo fato de não ter ninguém para ir a festa com ele.

-Cara, você sabe que a Wendy não vai deixar.

Kyle estava na casa de Stan, tentando - inutilmente - convencer o Super Melhor Amigo a ir com ele.

-Mas Stan, você é meu Super Melhor Amigo! Ela vai entender, cara. Por favor, eu preciso de um par pra essa festa!

O judeu ficou de joelhos na frente do garoto da touca azul com pompom vermelho, que estava sentado na sua cama.

-Fala sério, Kyle. Isso é muito gay. -Stan empurrou o seu Super Melhor Amigo, gentilmente com o pé - Sem contar que esse ano Wendy vai me fazer uma surpresa. E deve ter alguém que não tem par ainda.

\- Eu não vou catar migalhas, Stan! - disse se sentando ao lado do amigo - Sem contar que eu aposto que o único que está sobrando é o Cartman e eu não vou com ele nem fudendo.

-Ele vai com a Heidi.

Kyle olhou para Stan boquiaberto

-Puta merda! Até o bundão tem alguém pra ir com ele.

-Relaxa, cara. Sempre sobra alguém. Agora vamos voltar a fazer a tarefa de matemática. Puta que pariu, não estamos nem na metade! 

☁

"Sempre sobra alguém"

Essa frase ficou ecoando na cabeça de Kyle enquanto ia para casa. O ruivo se sentia como na vez em que ele foi considerado como o garoto mais feio entre as meninas, - O que no final descobriu que a lista foi modificada pelas meninas, apenas para que elas ganhassem sapatos do Clyde - o judeu sabia que não era o fim do mundo, mas ainda assim era um pouco decepcionante.

-O-o-olá, ca-cara!

Kyle nem havia percebido que entre os seus pensamentos "melancólicos" tinha parado de andar. E na sua frente, estava o melhor comediante da sua turma.

Jimmy Valmer.

-Eai, Jimmy.

-Você parecia tri-tri-triste. O-o-o que aconte-te-teceu?

"Uau, que conversa de filme clichê ruim"

Pensou o ruivo.

-Ah, é que eu não tenho um par para ir a festa da escola.

Os olhos vesgos de Jimmy brilharam.

-Se-se-sério? Eu tam-tam-também não tenho um par! Vo-você quer ir co-co-comigo?

Jimmy é um cara legal e engraçado. Por que não?

-Claro! Eu te pego em casa lá pelas 17:00, beleza?

-Me-me-meu deus! Isso pare-re-rece enredo de filme clichê!

Então, os dois deram boas risadas antes de cada um seguir o seu rumo.

☁

\- Mãe! Eu não preciso disso!

Sheila tinha comprado um buquê de rosas para Kyle dar ao seu par. Claro, ela sabia que ele iria com Jimmy, mas bons modos nunca é de mais.

-Se não quisesse dar o buquê não deveria ter dito que iria buscá-lo em casa.

-Você sabe que é mais fácil eu ir buscá-lo!

Vencido, o ruivo pegou o buquê nas mãos. Sheila o empurrou as risadas até a porta.

-Já são 16:30, vá buscar sua princesa para o baile. Se divirta!

Com o buquê em mãos, Kyle começou a seguir seu caminho a casa da "sua princesa", - como sua mãe havia dito" - ele só esperava que ninguém o visse na rua andando com o belo buquê, indo a casa de Jimmy. 

Se fosse a casa de Stan pelo menos não passaria tanta vergonha.

Assim que chegou a residência dos Valmer, não precisou nem bater na porta. Jimmy já estava na porta a sua espera.

-E-e-eai, docinho. Essas flores são pa-pa-para mim?

Kyle entrou na brincadeira. O que tinha a perder? Talvez, só a dignidade e a vergonha na cara.

-Sim, meu doce. - disse estendendo o buquê ao seu amigo comediante - São as suas favoritas.

O judeu e o menino com as muletas riram da "piada".

-Agora é sério, cara - o ruivo começou a andar e o moreno foi logo atrás - Logo a festa vai começar.

☁

Não fazia nem uma hora que Kyle e Jimmy haviam chegado e já estava tudo uma grande bagunça.

Adolescentes bêbados fazendo apostas idiotas entre eles, se pegando em qualquer canto disponível, Stan e Wendy discutindo pelo moreno ter bebido de mais, mas logo depois caindo em abraços e beijos- de onde veio a bebida que os adolescentes estavam bebendo? Ninguém sabe. - adolescentes brigando sem motivo algum, entre muitos outros. Na verdade já era esperado, isso sempre acontecia todo ano.

O que não acontecia todo ano era um garoto de muletas - considerávelmente - bêbado contando piadas sujas ao seu acompanhante que também havia bebido mais do que devia. Eles eram o "casal" mais calmo daquela algazarra.

-Você tem as melhores piadas, doçura.- disse o judeu as risadas - Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado?

Kyle nem havia percebido o quão perto de Jimmy ele estava, mas ele cheirava tão bem, o ruivo nunca tinha percebido o quão cheiroso Jimmy era. Talvez, nunca estivera perto o bastante para sentir o cheiro doce que emanava do comediante que - aos olhos de Kyle - parecia tão lindo naquele momento.

-O-o-o que, peixes gays?

Kyle deu uma risada abafada antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os de Jimmy. Então, o cheiro do moreno penetrou em suas narinas. O aroma agora era mais atraente e sedutor. Se sentiam tão perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo no lugar certo. Já havia sentido isso antes, mas não importava agora. 

Jimmy era mais importante no momento. 

O ruivo com a língua abriu passagem para dentro da boca de Jimmy. Era invasivo, mas o moreno não parecia querer que paracem, apesar que tenha demorado para retribuir.

Kyle e Jimmy exploravam a boca um do outro, como se fosse a primeira vez que tivessem beijado alguém.

Era um beijo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo de alguma forma necessitado e até mesmo bom. Era com toda a certeza diferente. 

Não tinha emoções que pudessem descrever o que sentiam.

Jimmy mordeu os lábios de Kyle - apenas para pegar fôlego, digamos assim - e já o puxou para um novo beijo, dessa vez mais necessitado, o gosto de Kyle era maravilhoso, tão viciante e tão doce. Era como as balas que ganhavam no Halloween, mas melhor.

Como não havia provado antes? Talvez, porque não eram muito ficavam juntos o tempo todo.

Jimmy estava abraçando o pescoço de Kyle, não queria que o beijo acabasse tão rápido como começou. Ele já podia sentir... oh, deus! Que péssimo dia para se perder no cheiro e no gosto de alguém. Por que Kyle tinha que ser bom até nisso?

Eles ficaram por um tempo no ciclo de: acariciar um ao outro, beijar e tomar fôlego.

O ruivo chupou a lingua do moreno e separou o beijo.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo antes de caírem na risada.

Não sabiam se era de vergonha, mas parecia uma boa coisa pra quebrar o gelo.

Jimmy voltou a contar as piadas, apesar que na metade delas ele olhava para Kyle. Querendo mais talvez?

O ruivo apenas ria, antes mesmo de Jimmy começar uma piada. Estavam bêbados, porém conscientes.

Mas o constrangimento passaria logo, até porque foi só um beijo, não é?

Ambos imploravam para que não fosse a última vez, e que tal momento se repetisse de novo, de novo e de novo. 

Desejavam o final do ano, mas não pelo Natal e sim para uma desculpa para ficarem juntos.


End file.
